The rate at which a mobile station (MS), in a wireless communication system, needs to send data to a base station (BS) may change in accordance with many variables. Telemetry and metering applications would typically have a slower data bit transfer rate than would the sending of a large file. The transfer of an electronic mail (Email) message would not necessarily have a slower data bit transfer rate, but would typically not be as time sensitive as other user interactive transmissions. In instances where the data being transferred comprises words being typed into a word processing or other keyboard entry software program, the data transfer rate would typically be very slow.
Some systems such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems utilize MSs that incorporate storage buffers for packet data service. The nature of the traffic is such that periods of relatively short data transmission may be followed by long periods of no data transmission. With such a bursty traffic pattern, the MS will request permission from a BS to transmit data, contained in the buffer at that time, in accordance with various parameters. After completing the data transfer, the MS will release the use of all channels until such time that it needs to send data again. Standards applicable to such systems were generated by the US Telecommunications Industries Association and Electronics Industries Association (TIA/EIA). Specifically the standards IS-95 and IS-707 describe capabilities for a packet data service.
Recently it has been proposed that CDMA systems be designed such that an MS be able to transmit digital data at high speeds over a plurality of channels in a data burst to lessen the time required to empty the buffers of the MS. Consideration is also presently being given providing one or more higher data rate supplemental channels, upon request, to an MS for HSD bursts. For instances of high speed digital data transfer, the most important parameter is likely to be that the buffer is filled to more than a given amount of the total buffer capacity. Standards for such systems have been set forth in standards documents EIA/TIA-95-B and IS-707-A which, at the time of preparing this patent application, is still undergoing approval finalization for wireless system manufacturers and users. Each of these standards are incorporated herein by reference.